fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malakhim
Malakhim (マラキム, Marakimu), also known as Malakh (マラク, Maraku) when referred to individually, are the "divine race" (天来族, tenraizoku) who reside in the parent dimension to Earth Land, known as "Heaven" (天, Ten) by the earthly residence. They are split into two groups, the Gods (神, Kami) and the Angels (天使, Tenshi). Due to their position in the universal order, they are arguably the oldest race in existence. Overview The Malakhim are the divine race that exist in the universe. They are split into two groups, the Gods and the Angels, the ones who embody concepts and claim a role of dominance or importance over said concepts. Both beings are equals in origin, but differ in terms of authority and overall roles. Gods exist as the living personification of varying concepts prevalent in the universe, from major ones such as life, death, humanity, chaos and order, to essential elements such as love, war, knowledge, magic to the more ambiguous once, like vegetation and meat. To humanity, they are considered the highest authority in existence, watching over them to gauge their worth and judge them for their crimes and pass on divine retribution when needed. In reality, Gods only naturally possess the authority and roles given to them, their names and identities were molded by humans, through tales and folklore passed on from generation to generation. Some Gods don't even fancy the high praise humanity gives them, or the level of importance they recieve for merely existing. Gods can be summoned via rituals created by humans, although they require a considerable amount of power, and preperations, and success isn't guaranteed to boot, resulting in the summoning of a "false idol" who has the form and image of the God, but not the power or persona. Angels, on the other hand, are beings directly tied to the home dimension of the Malakhim, Heaven. Due to this, Angels are difficult, if not impossible, to summon into Earth Land, since it is the equivalent of forcefully uprooting a tree from the ground, which, fitting of the analogy, kills said Angel. Angels themselves come in three categories, but all share the same purpose more or less, to manage Heaven and the souls, as well as act as subordinates towards respective Gods. They are sentient beings much like the deities, and are just as important for Heaven to properly function, and keep things in order, making them invaluable to everyone in the divine realm. Appearace & Physiology The biology of Malakhim is an oddity, since they are living concepts, or just beings that embody "order" or divinity. Malakhim, on the outside, can look human, animal, or a combination of both and neither. Their flesh is not always flesh, but their form is always something they choose, something not too horrifying, but reconizable to the mortals who worship and hail them. They are free to choose whatever form suits them best. The Malakhim do not posses organs, because they do not need them. They do not bleed, instead oozing a liquified concentration of raw magic power that streams throughout their body. Their "blood" burns intensely and brightly, melting through steel flawlessly, reduce a hand to a skeleton, but cannot harm their own bodies, or other Malakhim. However, what matters most is they feel pain, which means they are killable. Killing one is difficult, though. The main difference between the Angels and Gods is the wings possessed by the Angels. Their wings are their entire identity, and what makes them reconizable. The wingspan of an Angel represents their level of power, the size of a human body typically being the highest point of power an Angel can achieve. In addition, the number of wings is free to be chosen by the Angels, although the more wings they posses, the smaller they become due to basically spreading around their magic power, balancing it among them, the only limit is they cannot have no wings or an uneven number of wings. Other than giving them the power of flight, which most Gods lack without the use of Kabbalah, the wings are also far more durable than the bodies of Angels, functioning as excellent shields, and to some, even excellent blades. The appearances of Angels are the most human, with some rare exceptions, primarily with the high ranking Archangels, and are shapeshifters just like the Gods. Since Angels are viewed as the "epitome of divinity" by most humans, their forms are the most human, elegant and beautiful, regardless of their gender, and the most appealing. History & Notable Events Classifications God Gods (神, Kami) God King ]] Demigod Demigod (半神, Hanshin) Angels Malakh Khatan Malakh Shalem Archangel Saint Location Heaven Dimension Solar System Structures Powers & Abilities Kabbalah 'Kabbalah '(カバラ, Kabara lit. Recieving): Malakh Gene Trivia *Malakhim is hebrew for "Angels", yet in this context, is used to refer to both Gods and Angels. This is due to Angels and Gods being essentially the same, but with different roles, and the possibility of Angels becoming replacement Gods. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Races Category:Race